


Come Undone

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drugged Character, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Prostitution, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sultry hum of the music blurred with the hushed, excited, whispers of the people around him. The smokey air was laced with anticipation. Sousuke could smell the arousal rolling off of them. He could see them licking their lips and sharpening their claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea brewing for quite a long time. For now this is a oneshot, but I want to add a second chapter from Makoto's POV. I'm a newbie to omegaverse but I wanted to play with the idea of "stress-relief" Betas. Heed the warnings (Tags), please. NOT a Fluffy Fic.
> 
> Title taken from the song "Come Undone" by Greg Laswell
> 
> Cross-posted to my tumblr: [karamarla](http://karamarla.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20fic)

The sultry hum of the music blurred with the hushed, _excited_ , whispers of the people around him.The smokey air was laced with anticipation. Sousuke could smell the arousal rolling off of them. He could see them licking their lips and sharpening their claws. 

His lips twisted into a grimace as he spun the drink in his hand. He didn't want to be here. He detested this place, the clients it attracted, and the disgusting displays it produced in order to rile up the enraptured crowd. He hated all of it, but... he had no other choice. He needed his sanity. 

Once a month he needed this wretched place.

The murmuring grew louder, Sousuke finally tore his eyes away from the bar and turned toward the center of the room. A small, round stage surrounded by glass emerged from an opening on the floor; a cage, Sousuke reminded himself. The voices rose, his stomach plummeted. 

Inside the glass cage was a man. He was completely naked, except for the blindfold over his eyes and the chains around his wrists. His body writhed on the floor of the cage, his back arching and his legs spreading in an obscene way.

The smell of arousal spiked, the air became tense as the instinct to Claim grew. 

Sousuke couldn't rip his eyes away from the man. He was bigger than the usual _merchandise_ they showcased. With the man on the floor, he couldn't tell how tall he was, but Sousuke was sure their heights were similar. The man was also well-defined, his muscles rippling under his skin with each twist and grind he gave. He was so unlike the others, and that was what made him so appetizing. If he put up a fight, the pleasure of forcing him to submit would only be greater. A little challenge was always _fun_.

Sousuke looked away, horrified by his own thoughts. Nausea mingled with the wave of lust that washed over his stomach. 

"I bet he's a loud one." A gruff voice said from his left, the man's thumb clicking on the red button of a small black control in his hand. 

"Nice, sturdy body. He can take it." Another man leered, thumb clicking away.

Sousuke could feel his own control burning a hole in his pocket. He usually waited until the very end to make a purchase, once a few drinks had swayed his morals and his need for release was overflowing. He wouldn't do that today. 

Downing the rest of his drink, Sousuke retrieved the black remote control from his pocket and didn't hesitate to press the button.

Once.... Twice....

He had enough money.

Again, and again.

His heart hammered against his chest.

The man turned to his side, unknowingly bareing his supple neck.

Sousuke jerked from his seat when the remote control vibrated in his hand. He watched with wide eyes as the stage sunk back into the floor, taking with it the delectable sight of the man thrusting into the air.

"Right this way, please." A woman's voice reached his ears. He'd missed her coming to his side from behind the bar. She offered him a smile before guiding him through the familiar path toward the Club's office. He followed quietly after her, ignoring the irate looks thrown at his back. 

It took him under 5 minutes to sign the necessary forms and make his payment. The smiling woman led him to his purchase, locked away behind a dark, numbered door. 

"As always, you are allowed to remove him from the building so long as the time does not exceed three days. I'm sure by now, you are familiar with our policy on permanent damage to the merchandise and the manner in which we deal with those who break our rules," The woman's smile sharpened eerily, "We hope you enjoy yourself, Yamazaki-san." She inclined her head before turning on her heel and disappearing from his sight, the clicking of her heels the only sound besides his harsh breathing.

His hand lingered on the doorknob for a moment. It was too late for regret to seep into his bones, it was too late to turn back. He knew that, but this one didn't feel like the others. He'd never lost his composure so early in the night, not even when he had been younger, inexperienced with the Urges. 

Clenching his teeth in frustration, Sousuke wrenched the door open and stepped inside. He nearly staggered when the potent smell of arousal hits his nose. Soft, airy moans drift from the bed. His eyes immediately glued themselves to the bare body of the man on the bed. He's on his back, his sweaty chest heaving and lips spread. 

Sousuke moves in closer, hands twitching in anticipation. He runs his fingers through the man's light-brown hair, barely suppressing the groan of pleasure when the man arches into the touch, a gasp leaving his lips.

His control was slipping.

With a little more force than he intended, Sousuke rips away the blindfold from the man's eyes. Glazed, unfocused, green eyes meet his. The man's lips twitch as he tries to form words, but nothing coherent comes out. 

_He is breathtakingly beautiful_ , is Sousuke's last thought before he lets his instinct take over. 

Grasping a handful of soft brown hair, Sousuke tilts the man's head back just enough to press his lips against the exposed neck.

The sharp intake of breath is all he needs in order to bare his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the end, after all, I meant for this to be a short oneshot, but... yeah. As of now, I don't know how much more I'll add to this. I have about three different scenarios for a _real_ ending, but I've yet to decide which route I'd like to take.

Makoto fidgets, his nails digging into his denim-covered thighs. 

"Having second thoughts?" The woman asks. Her expression never shifts from its business-like, polite smile. It unsettles him that he's so easy to read. She can probably smell the agitation rolling off of him in waves.

"As I've said," She begins, leaning forward in her chair, her hands folding gracefully above her desk. "Your prospects for anything better are slim. This job will secure an easier future for you and your siblings, and we know how much you'll need it. I'd never heard of a couple producing _three_ Beta children." She chuckles to herself.

Makoto remains silent, teeth worrying the inside of his cheek.

The woman sighs, "We run a very private club with an incredibly exclusive selection of members, Tachibana-kun. We make sure all our members are clear of any diseases, and even provide a little extra _help_ to make the entire experience enjoyable for all of those involved. If you decide to join us, please don't hesitate to call us. I've given you our card, but be aware that the longer you—”

"I'll do it." The words come just as the woman rises from her seat, prepared to shoo him away. She sits back down, teeth showing from behind her grin. 

"Good, then you'll start this upcoming Friday. You've just made the best decision of your life, Tachibana-kun." 

Makoto reaches for the woman's extended hand, a nervous swarm invading his stomach.

...

There was never a day that Makoto didn't wonder how his life would have differed if he'd been born an Alpha or an Omega.

 _Someone of value to society_ , as he'd heard countless times.

The pain those words inflicted never lessened, no matter how many times they were repeated. 

Surely, _surely_ , the ability to reproduce wasn't all that gave a person's life value. 

The rest of his thoughts, as well as his lingering hesitation and fear, slowly ebbed away as the warm liquid they'd injected him with coursed through his bloodstream.

...

Makoto's breath catches when a rough hand pulls off the blindfold. The buzzing effects of the drug prevent the fear that ignites within him to spread any further. Instead, desire hums beneath his feverish skin when dark eyes meet his.

Makoto wants to say something, anything, but his mind feels foggy and his tongue heavy. 

The man moves closer, a large hand reaching for his hair. Makoto is suddenly aware that his hands are useless, tied and pressed behind his back. 

His heart speeds up when the man pulls at his hair, tilting his head back against the bed. Fear trickles in again, but quickly diminishes when warm lips brush his sensitive neck.

Makoto can't help himself. He wants more, he needs more. Now.

Makoto gasps, hoping, dearly hoping, that the man would do that again. 

His mouth falls open in a silent scream of pleasure when he feels the man's teeth digging into his neck. He arches his back, silently begging for more.

The teeth drag down to his shoulder, nipping and scraping along the way. Makoto shivers as his hair is released and two firm hands begin to explore his body.

Every part of him is exposed, bare, open, to the man above him. Every part of, at least for the time allowed, belongs to this man. It's frighteningly exhilarating.

Makoto shuts his eyes when the man's fingers seep into him. There's no resistance or pain, but the sensation is still new to Makoto. The man's movements are quick with no room for gentleness.

In seconds, Makoto's legs are spread wide, his thighs trembling under the tight grip of the man's hands. He bites his lip as the man pulls him closer, burying himself inside of Makoto. 

It's maddening waiting for the other to move.

His eyes finally flick open when the man begins to roll his hips.

Full, he feels so deliciously full. 

He blinks when the man shifts, his hands coming to rest on either side of Makoto. Their position changes, the angle of the man's hips allowing him to go deeper. The man's heavy, hot breath mingles with his as their faces align. Makoto's hips buck, he's desperate to match the brutal rhythm of the man's thrusts.

He can't. 

Makoto throws his head back, gasps, moans, _screams_.

Greedy lips assault his jugular, teeth nipping his tender flesh. He hears the man speak rough, tantalizing words against his heated skin. Even under the pleasant haze he's under, Makoto can understand them, but can't reciprocate. 

Pleasure, delirious pleasure is all he can feel.

It's all he ever wants to feel.

...

Makoto wakes up to an empty room.

The soiled sheets, marks on his body, and stinging pain to his lower back, the only traces of the man that had been with him the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry! I took my sweet time with this chapter mainly because I had no idea what to do next. I had not planned to make this a multi-chaptered fic, but well here we are. *I've added some tags so please keep them in mind, might add more later*
> 
> Thank you to all of those who've read and left comments, kudos, and to those who've subscribed and bookmarked this fic. First 2 chapters were posted to my tumblr, but the rest will only be posted here, less hassle for me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the shape this fic is taking.

The day is cold and grey, with dense clouds looming over the skyline of the high buildings. Around him, people rush by, his ears catching snippets of mundane conversations.

Makoto pulls his coat tighter around himself. His teeth clench. A sting of pain flashes from the crease of his forearm to the base of his spine. He tries to ignore this, hurrying his stride to reach his destination.

He can feel eyes on him. The hair on the nape of his neck stands on end.

He pushes forward, careful not to move his right arm too much.

Relief trickles through him when he spots the familiar path toward the secluded, darkened building he calls his workplace. A narrow, deserted, street leads the way. It had been a mystery to Makoto how the Club had so much clientele with no visible advertising except for the name etched elegantly on the front of the sleek building. He still didn’t have a definite answer, but there was a rumor among the other Betas that they fished for clients in various company events. After all, Alphas made up the largest group of elite business people.

_“They must have some type of online service. How else would we also have Omega clients?”_

A blond boy had said one day over a warm cup of tea. They’d bumped into each other on the street, and while Makoto tried to hide himself behind a too-thin light post, the blond had reached his side and convinced him to have lunch together. 

_“Just because we can’t discuss our jobs, doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”_ The blond, Nagisa, had whispered, leaning in close for extra precaution.

Makoto smiles at the memory of the chatty boy. It disappears as he pushes past the polished black door.

* * *

Pain blossoms as rough fingers slip into him. His teeth clamp over his wrist just in time to stop his startled yelp.

He had not felt that kind of pain before.

His heart clamors in his chest, the thumping echoing inside his ears as the hot breath of the man above him hits his sweaty cheek.

With a nauseating swirl in his stomach, Makoto begins to tremble. Hot tears gather behind his closed eyes.

* * *

He calls home every week. Ran and Ren always talk to him first, each reciting their individual tales of their adventures as high school students in a jumble of giggles on good days and murmurs on bad. He smiles, relieved that the good days are more frequent than the bad ones.

He remembers his own bad days with ease, and hopes that the severity of the harassment has lessened since then. It would always amaze him just how cruel kids could be when guided by intolerant, ignorant parents.

His mother takes control of the phone when Ren and Ran get too riled up. She asks him about his day and easily goes along with the lies Makoto conjures to hide the true nature of his job. She’s kind enough not to ask for details.

He doesn’t talk to his father. There’s no reason for it. He and his father have always gotten along, their relationship as close as it could be, but through the years it strained a bit. Makoto often thought the reason for the strain was because of his _condition_. It was never explicitly stated, but the thought always lingered in Makoto’s mind. An Alpha’s greatest wish was to sire another Alpha, at least that’s what he’d been bombarded with all these years.

The last person he talked to, after his lengthy conversation with his family, was Haru.

Haru, the quiet boy he had approached in the last hopes of making a friend after so many others had scrunched up their nose and brushed past him, whispering about the strange smell. Haru, who had shared his books with him after his had gone missing. Haru, who had squeezed his hand in comfort when Makoto had shared his fears of an uncertain future.

They spend long minutes enveloped in reminiscing and calm, sweet words.

Light conversation becomes murky when Haru repeats an offer he’s made countless of times, each time met with the same firm response from Makoto.

“You know why I can’t accept, Haru. One day you’ll end up regretting it, and I’m afraid I will too.”

Years ago, while both were still on the cusp of youth, Haru proposed they become mates. Makoto had stared wide-eyed at his friend, at the serious, determined, expression on his face.

_“You won’t have to worry about that stuff anymore, and neither will I.”_ Makoto could hardly believe the words that had fallen from the boy’s mouth, not a trace of doubt among them. Haru had always despised the idea of one day finding a mate. He wasn’t social by nature, yet, Makoto had witnessed how many had flocked to Haru’s side, even Makoto himself. His _alpha magnetism_ , as one teacher had once called it, doing what was natural for him in order to attract potential mates, even at an early age. Still, despite all the attention he received, Haru chose to keep very few close. 

Haru’s offer, though appealing in its idealistic simplicity, would never work. Even the innocent fog of youth had not prevent Makoto from seeing how terrible the outcome could become. Their years together had only strengthened the bond they’d forged as kids. A bond Makoto had always secretly feared would extinguish at the tiniest gust of wind.

No, the love he felt for Haru, a love so pure in form, would forever prevent him from hurting the other. Their union would only further ostracize them from a society so set upon tradition and rules. However, the greatest reason that caused Makoto to refuse Haru’s offer was that he knew that one day Haru would succumb to his true nature. One day Haru would find his mate, and Makoto would not be the one to stand in the way.

* * *

A grunt falls to his ears before it’s over.

The heavy man above him pulls away, stroking his cheek one final time. A gentle touch amid the rough treatment.

Makoto fights the urge to shy away from the man’s hand. It’s not until he sees the door to the room shut behind the man that Makoto moves. He sits up and cradles his right arm, removing the bandage around his forearm. The skin underneath the white material is slightly bruised, hues of purple and green mingling. He traces the tender skin, wincing when he passes the tiny needle marks.

He’d been a fool to think he could get through one night without the help of Euphoria, the seemingly harmless little injection that provided all the pleasure one could take.

Before allowing regret to bubble in his chest, Makoto replaces the bandage and dresses himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to give credit where credit is due: [Omegaverse Genetics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/766040/chapters/1479465) is a great read that helped me shape my own Omegaverse world and that introduced me to the idea of sterile Betas. [Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489) is also an excellent read if you want help with worldbuilding and/or are unfamiliar with Omegaverse and want to have a good laugh while you research.
> 
> Next Chapter: Sousuke finds himself unable to keep away from the Club, his thoughts consumed by the man hidden away behind its walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, except that I got stuck. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update and about this chapter too, because it might not be what y'all wanted, but yeah ok I'll shut up.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Forgive any mistakes, it's late and I really wanted to update this fic.

Sousuke leans back on his chair, dragging his hands over his face. The faint stubble on his jaw reminds him that he hasn’t been home in three days. Between early meetings, late lunches, and countless of documents to look over, he’d found it wiser to sleep on the only comfortable couch in the break room. Just last night he’d given the cleaning personnel one hell of a scare.

He wasn’t sure if his father was trying to prepare him or scare him off before he was to take over the family business.

“You need to go home.” The words came from the silhouette leaning against his door-frame.

Sousuke grunts, the best he can do at the moment.

“I’m serious, your father–” The voice grows quiet. Sousuke hears heels click on the floor and the door to his office close. He looks up to find Gou– _Kou_ –sitting on the chair opposite of his, her long red hair tied in a neat bun. He snorts. She only ever does that when his father is prowling about the building.

“Your father is currently chastising your secretary for, wearing an obscene amount of make-up.” Kou rolls her eyes.

His father had always been a stickler for all the little, unimportant details.

Sousuke looks down at his disheveled clothes, which he’d kept in a bag under his desk. An unshaven face was one thing, but having on a wrinkled suit would surely push his aging father over the edge.

“I’ll tell him you’re in a meeting, so hurry up and go.” Kou insists. Sousuke mumbles a quick thanks before slipping away.

…

His home, a medium-sized apartment he’d purchased in his early days of independence, was messier than usual. Clothes, crumbled papers, and empty containers were strewn about carelessly. Sousuke had not the time nor the energy to tidy up, but he would have to now that his father was back in Tokyo. Where his father went, his mother was sure to follow. She would not be pleased with the state in which her son was living in.

Regardless, that problem could wait. What Sousuke needed now was a shower, a shave, and a good hour of sleep.

…

_Glazed over green eyes stared up at him before they looked away. Soft-looking lips parted and moved, a red tongue peeking from behind them. He reaches down, the urge to touch the man under him consuming all his thoughts. His blood raced as his breath quickened. He traces the man’s cheekbones, jaw, and nose, the flesh reddening under his fingertips._

_Green eyes meet his once more._

_Then, something snaps._

_Sousuke tugs the man into his arms, burying his face into the delicate curve of the man’s neck. He inhales, shuddering as the raw scent of sex wafts his nose. But, there’s something else. Something lingering underneath the man’s delicious smell. He inhales again, and his eyes snap open when he pinpoints what lies beneath._

_The stench of other Alphas._

Sousuke jolts awake, for a minute disoriented to where he is. The insistent knocking on his front door drags him out of his bed. The vivid images of his dream press on his mind, but he can’t focus on that now. He pushes them out, ignores them and the feelings warring inside of him, and moves to open the door.

…

As much as he loves his parents, an entire evening in their company is not what he would deem a good experience. He smiles politely to his mother’s questions regarding his personal life.

“That beautiful Omega you were with during the summer, whatever happened to them? They seemed like a nice fit for you, dear.”

Sousuke hides his grin by sipping at his wine. He didn’t think it would be appropriate to mention that that particular Omega had only wanted him for a few rough fucks. It had been fun, but ultimately pointless. It had been after that short, fruitless relationship that he’d been introduced to The Club. A safe, clean, and private way to tackle those urges. No risk of gossip, no risk of accidental pregnancy.

“Don’t you think it’s about time for you to settle down?”

Ah, he’d thought he wouldn’t have the pleasure of hearing that question tonight.

…

He doesn’t know why he is here.

It has been less than two weeks since he’s last visited The Club, yet here he was, anxiously awaiting the one that has invaded his mind, his dreams.

He sits at his usual seat at the bar, but doesn’t order a drink. He wants to keep a clear head for as long as he can.

Murmurs break through as the show begins.

Doubt begins to swell in his chest, but he ignores it. After tonight he needs this. He desperately needs the sweet distraction.

_“You’re mother’s right. It’s time for you to take your future seriously.”_

The murmurs grow louder, one by one Alphas disappear to join their purchase for the night.

_“By your age I was already mated and married. You’ve got an image and name to uphold, Sousuke.”_

Sousuke holds his breath as the familiar stage emerged from the center of the room.

_“We know of a few respectable Omegas that are eager to meet you. And, you will meet with them, Sousuke.”_

Heat rises within him as he spots the bare body writhing from behind the glass. He tries to keep his breathing even as he presses the button on the small control in his hand.

He can almost see the man’s glazed green eyes, their depth exhilarating and unsettling.

Sousuke is on his feet as soon as the control vibrates, anticipation washing away any remaining doubt. It was too late for that. It was too late.

“Ah, Yamazaki-san.” There’s a hint of surprise in the woman’s voice as he approaches her. “It’s good to see you back so soon.” She offers as she leads the way to the office. Sousuke merely nods, reserving what he has to say until they reach her office and the door is shut behind them.

Before she can hand him the regular paperwork, Sousuke speaks.

“I want him for the entire week.”

The woman’s eyes flicker toward his, the polite smile on her lips curling just a little more.

“I’m sorry to say, Yamazaki-san, that our policy prohibits–”

“I’ll double what I’m paying for him.” The scowl from being interrupted disappears once she registers his words.

“I see.” She pauses, “He is quiet popular, as you can imagine, so having him away for so long could cause…problems.”

Sousuke bites back a growl and grounds out, “I’ll triple it.”

“Now, that’s something I can work with.” The woman replies, eyes glinting. She stands and retrieves some papers from a file cabinet on the far side of the room. She returns to her desk and aligns the papers in front of Sousuke.

“We don’t make a habit out giving out our merchandise for such a long period of time, but exceptions are always made. Especially, when dealing with clients such as yourself. By signing this,” A manicured nail taps on the document on Sousuke’s left. “You agree that this is the one and only time you will request a week-long period of time. The rules for this extended period are the same as with the standard. No permanent damage to the merchandise, and under no circumstances are you allowed to remove him from within the city’s limit. If by the end of this extended period our merchandise is not returned, or if you fail to comply with any of our regulations we will be forced to take action against you. Do I make myself clear, Yamazaki-san?”

“Perfectly.” Sousuke answers, returning the woman’s stern gaze with one of his own. He was no fool. He knew well enough the consequences of disrespecting this club’s strict rules. All he needed was one week. Just one week of mindless, earth-shattering fucking. Then he could move on.

Sousuke took the pen handed to him and signs, his blood flowing like fire in his veins.

“Thank you for your business, Yamazaki-san. You may take him whenever you please.” The woman says as she leads him out of the office and towards the room where his purchase is being held.

Sousuke straightens his back, takes a deep breath, and opens the door. The sweet scent of the man inside luring him in.


End file.
